


Blowing out the steam

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Zombies, i just need content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Set during 5x13.Zari needs to learn how to control the powers of the totem and John is there to encourage her. Mick just wants to see the world in flames. Nate is jealous. Zombies attack. Charlie is well... Charlie. And Sara clearly needs a break.
Relationships: John Constantine & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Blowing out the steam

**Author's Note:**

> aka what I want to happen but will probably not happen.
> 
> Maybe I lost my ability to write action scenes? I'll let you decide. I tried to make this is as good as possible.  
> Also I really wanted to write about the promo pictures for tomorrow's episode. Which pictures? You know which pictures. The bus pictures... that scene in the promo with John protecting Zari from the zombies...  
> I'll let you decide if this is actually any good!

Zombies was the last thing Zari expected to encounter when she decided to stay with the Legends and yet… after a hellhound, Marie Antoinette’s talking head and almost being killed by Jack the Ripper, zombies should be the last thing to surprise her. And truth be told, being the only mortal in a group of immortal friends (at least for the next the 20 more hours) and surrounded by zombies didn’t make her feel too comfortable. 

Oh and Charlie’s crazy sisters stole their ship with Astra’s help and apparently Gary was still on the ship (probably hiding somewhere). The three bitches also decided to leave the Legends stuck in the middle of nowhere, miles away form London.

Oh and also? They were currently stuck in a bus that stopped working in the middle of the road, on the way to John’s house (still, close enough to it, according to him), with zombies everywhere around them.

Leaving out a sigh she’s been holding for some time, Zari looked around the small bus. Sara and Ava were at the front, working most likely on some kind of plan, Charlie was on one side of the bus, looking out the window, probably thinking about her sisters and how they were alone on the ship, with the Loom of Faith, while Mick was one the other side of the bus, playing with his firearm (secretly Zari was praying he won’t set them all on fire). Nate was in the seat across from Zari and she was pretty sure she caught him sneaking a few glances at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. 

She knew John was sitting a few seats behind her, but she didn’t know what he was doing exactly. Zari turned to take a look at him and almost started to laugh when she saw him sitting under a ‘Smoke Kills’ ad. Oh the irony. Unlike the others tho, John had his eyes closed, looking like he was meditating. 

Probably feeling her watching him, John opened his eyes and looked at her. He didn’t moved not talked when he saw her looking at him, he was just sitting there, watching Zari watching him. 

Feeling pulled towards him and his presence, Zari raised from her seat and went to sit in the empty seat in front of him. When he didn’t say anything, Zari broke the ice and without actually turning to face him but knowing he’ll hear her very well, she started to talk. “Were you meditating?”

“Gathering powers,” John answered from behind her.

“Oh. Okay then,” Zari opened her mouth to say something else but when the words didn’t come out she leaned back in the seat. 

That’s when she felt John moving in the seat behind her and leaning forward, towards her seat.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered in her ear.

“Nothing,” Zari answered in a quiet voice.

“Come on, Z. You are way too quiet, even for a situation like this. There must be something,” John insisted from behind.

Zari turned in her seat and answered to him. “Yeah. I am the only mortal in a bus full of immortals and we are surrounded by zombies,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Don’t worry, love. We’ll protect you,” John said with honesty in his voice.

“And what happens if one of you can’t protect me anymore?”

John pointed to the bracelet where her family’s totem was kept. The same braceled Behrad used to wear, the one she was wearing when he died trying to protect her from Charlie’s stupid sister.

“You have the totem. You can use it, I’ve seen that better than anyone,” John said.

Zari shook her head. “I don’t even know how to do it? I don’t know how I did it the first time.”

“To control the totem you need to control your emotions and feelings. Try to remember how it felt back then, in London. What did you feel when you used it back then?”

“Fear?” Zari answered in a breath, because, among other feelings, that one was the most prominent feeling she had when she was thinking about that day. Between other things.

“Fear?”

Zari nodded at him. “Fear. For um...” Zari stopped herself. She remembers that moment, the fear she felt when Bonnie and Clyde almost tried kill her and John. And then again fear for John when she saw Bonnie wanting to shoot him from behind. But how could she tell him that half of the fear she felt that day, was because she was afraid for his own life? “Fear of not dying I guess,” she finally finished her sentence. 

John looked at her like he understood what she was saying but also like he was understanding what she wanted to say but couldn’t. 

“Fear can be a good stimulator,” he said taking in his hand the hand where the bracelet was and raising it, “but your power goes deeper than that. You have something in you that gives you the power to use the totem and defend yourself. You have a bigger power in you than you think,” he explained to her.

Zari looked at John. Really looked at him. He was honest with her, he was encouraging her to be the powerful woman she always knew she could be if given the chance. “You really think that?”

“I’m sure of that,” John said without hesitation. “And besides, you still have us all to look after you, when you need it,” he pointed out once again, with a small smile on his face.

“That makes me feel a bit better… But not entirely,” while finishing her sentence, she saw him frown, so she continued. “I mean, Sara is basically a God, she can protect herself anytime, Ava has Sara in case she needs help, Mick has his fire gun, Nate can turn into steel, Charlie has her powers, you have your magic. What do I have? A totem I’m not sure I can use when needed.”

“I’ll look after you,” John said with the most honesty that could come out of him. At his words and the sincerity in them, Zari raised her eyebrow in surprise. Seeing her face, John continued. “What? We made quite a good team in London.”

Remembering once again their adventure in time and what a good team they made (when they weren’t trying to kill each other), Zari smiled and then answered to him.“That we did, you are right.”

Zari saw John opening his mouth to say something more, but then he looked at the front of the bus and closed his mouth. Zari followed his eyes and saw Sara and Ava were standing in front of the bus. 

“Okay everyone listen up,” Sara said raising her arms and making sure everyone was looking at her, “we need to get rid of these zombies and get our ship back.”

“Like I’ve told you before. We need to burn them,” Mick said with a grumpy voice from his seat.

“Yes, Mick, you’ll get to burn something,” Ava was the one who answered to him.

Sara continued to talk. “We are making 3 teams. Me, Ava and Charlie. Nate and Mick. Zari and John,” she said on a firm tone. “We separate, each of us going in a different direction and we fight our way out of this. We meet up at John’s house. Let’s all hope Astra can do something from the ship… and come get us,” a murmur started to hear from everyone in the bus, “Stop it. We don’t know what happened. I refuse to believe she betrayed us like that. I trust her this time. So get ready to kill some zombies.”   
“Wait who decided the teams?” Nate asked from his seat.

Sara looked in his direction with an eyebrow raised,“Um, what?”

“I’m just asking,” Nate said raising his shoulders and turning in his seat to take a look at Zari.

That’s when Zari, and everyone else in the bus, understood what Nate wasn’t happy with. Her teaming up with John. Zari rolled her eyes and heard John leaving out a deep sigh from behind her.

“Nate, she’s mortal, unlike us, and has zero fighting skills, unlike us. No offense, Zari,” Sara looked towards Zari and raised her hands in front of her as an apology to which Zari offered a quick ‘none taken’. It was the truth after all. “Zari needs to be with someone who can actually keep her safe and keep themselves safe at the same time. John’s the safest bet,” Sara finished.

“But-” Nate started to talk again but John stopped him by starting to talk, his voice hard from the back of the bus.

“No offense, mate. These hands can make fire come out of them,” John said raising his hands at the same time they started to glow.

Zari tried to hide her smile. She looked at Nate and saw him looking at her, trying to tell her something, probably begging her to back him up. “What?” Zari asked him with an eyebrow raised.“They are right, I trust John and his magic and you turn to steel, that doesn’t mean you can look after me and take care of yourself at the same time. This is better for everyone.”

With Zari’s words, Nate turned his attention back to Sara who was starting to get annoyed at everyone, “Anyone wanna add anything else?” she asked with an annoyed voice.

“Yeah,” Mick said and Zari saw Sara almost wanting to kill him on the spot. “When is the burning starting?” Mick asked, raising his gun.

Sara grinned at him, took her weapon and answered a, ‘right now’. After that Zari watched Sara, Ava and Charlie getting out of the bus and starting to fight the zombies that were already at the door. Mick and Nate followed the girls and as soon as they step foot on the ground, Nate turned into steel and started to punch and fight the zombies, while Mick started to burn everything in his way. 

Zari and John approached the bus’ door and before getting out, John looked at Zari. “Stay with me, okay?” he warned her.

“I don’t plan to run on my own into a zombie apocalypse,” Zari told him, getting behind him to allow him to get out of the bus first.

“Good.”

And with that John Constantine got out of the bus with Zari close behind him. She saw the others were already a few feet away from the bus, still fighting the zombies, but running towards the direction of John’s house. Zari and John started to run on their steps, trying to get as far away from the bus as possible. Yet, even with John’s powers and his spells, the zombies were still coming in fast after them. 

At one point during their running, Zari was so focused on running and keeping close to John that she didn’t see the zombie coming in her direction until it was inches away from her. In that moment she screamed out John’s name and jumped back of the zombie’s way. John turned towards her, saw the zombie coming closer to her and then he jumped in between Zari and the zombie, hands on fire, catching the zombie’s head John hold him still and set it on fire.

From behind John, Zari saw more zombies coming their way. She pat him on the shoulder to get his attention away from the zombie he just burned and when John turned to look at her he saw the crown coming faster towards them. John let out a curse and opened a portal to hell, sending as many zombies into it as he could. 

“Run” he said, turning back to Zari. 

She started to run with him again, putting a semnificative distance between them and the bus. She continued to run being sure John was close behind her when she heard a yell from behind. She stopped from running and turned around just in time to see John pushed on the ground, attacked by a group of zombies. 

Zari knew she couldn’t let him die and did the first thing that came to her mind. She raised her hand, took a deep breath and tried to channel the power from the totem. When nothing came out, she tried again, this time closing her eyes and trying to remember what John taught her earlier in the bus. It was all about controlling her feelings and emotions. With her eyes still closed, she took a few more breaths to calm her herself and then tried to use her powers again. This time, a whirlwind came out of her hand. It was so powerful that it shocked her, pushing her a few steps back, but also powerful enough to make the zombies fly away from John. 

She run towards him and helped him raise on his feet again.

“Are you okay?” she asked worried.

“You bloody did it,” was everything he said, completely ignoring her question and looking at her in awe. 

Zari nooded at him. “Now what?” she asked.

“We run like hell,” John said taking her hand in his and starting to run again towards the house. 

This time tho, when zombies were coming close to them, John wasn’t the only one who was fighting them. She was using her powers as well, making whirlwinds coming out of both of her hands now and keeping the zombies away from them.

After what felt like hours of running and stopping to fight the zombies side by side with John, they finally made it close to his house. That’s where they saw a group of zombies at the entrance, scratching the walls of the house, trying to get inside and blocking their way in. 

Zari got ready to blow them away with her powers when she heard a ‘burn!’ coming from the distance and saw Mick and Nate running towards her and John. Mick set the zombies on fire and the four of them run inside the house, blocking the door on their way in with everything they were able to find in their way. 

Sara, Ava and Charlie were already inside, painting from the running and fighting. Zari saw Sara covered in dirt and Ava already having a few bruises on her face, but other than that the three of them were alright.

“Are you alright?” Nate asked Zari, coming besides her. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Had John and this,” she said raising her hand and pointing to the totem. 

“You used it?” Nate asked looking shocked at her.

“Yes,” Zari said, suddenly being hit with the realisation that she used the powers of the totem again, and not only did she control them perfectly but she also fought actual zombies and protected herself. And John. “I really used it,” Zari said with a big smile on her face.

“Bloody amazing she was,” John added from behind her. 

“Alright everyone, we should be safe in here,” Sara said to the group. Take a few minutes, make sure you are all alright. We’ll try to contact Gideon. Or Gary. Or Astra. Anyone.”

Following Sara’s words and being thankful for the few minutes they got, everyone went to different places of the house, to brush off the fighting they just went through. She saw John going up the stairs and quickly followed him. She followed him upstairs and saw that he entered in one of the rooms and then closed the door behind him. 

She thought about it for a second, if she should follow him inside or not but in the end she went for it. Getting at the door, she knocked and without waiting for an answer from the other side, she opened the door. 

John was on the opposite side of the room, taking off the shirt that was now dirty from the fight. Zari didn’t expect to see him so many tattoos on his back and arms, but they were there and strangely, they made him look even hotter. There were scars as well and new bruises from the fight from earlier no doubt.

“Usually one waits until they are invited in a room,” John said without turning to look at her.

“You are hurt,” she said from the doorframe. 

“I’m still immortal,” he answered to her, making her a sign to come inside. She did so and from instinct she closed the door behind her as well. “Anything you wanted to talk about?” John asked her when he saw she wasn’t going to say anything.

“I wanted to thank you for earlier.”

“No need to thank me. You did most of the work,” John said putting on a new shirt and tying up most of the buttons with the exception of the last three. Enough to let his chest visible to her. 

“You did too and besides, you encouraged me to use my powers.”

“It was nothing,” John said softly.

“Can’t you take some gratitude like a normal person?” Zari asked laughing.

“Sorry,” John said laughing as well. “Try again if you want.”

“Thank you for encouraging me today to use the totem and find that power in me,” Zari said getting closer to him. 

“You are very welcome, love,” John said continuing to smile at her. “You really were bloody amazing today,” he said stepping forward towards her.

They were way too close and Zari knew it wasn’t the moment to act on any feelings she might or might not have for him. And yet, she couldn't bring it in her to step away because there was something pulling her towards him more and more every time they seem to find themselves together in a situation. And this started to happen quite often, she observed.

Still, somehow, she found the power to take a step back. Maybe she would have left the room, and him, in that moment, if he wouldn’t have stopped her by taking her hand in his and looking intently into her eyes as if he wanted to tell her something. The last time they were this close, they almost kissed and every day since then was a battle of push and pull, one step forward and two steps back. 

She knew John was not going to do anything unless she asked for it. She knew she was holding the power of whatever was going to happen next. She could’ve let go of his hand and walk away. She could’ve tell him now was not the time for anything. The team was downstairs trying to find a way to get back on ship. Behrad was still dead. Astra was still with her sisters. It really wasn’t the time to do anything.

And yet she couldn’t shake away the feeling of ‘what if’. What if they would kiss right there and then? Would it feel the same way it felt when they were pretending to be Romeo and Juliet? Would it be better than that?

She looked at him, her eyes moving quickly from his eyes to her mouth and back to his eyes. And she saw he was doing the same, looking at her eyes and then at her mouth.

So Zari finally made a decision. 

She put her free hand on his chest, her fingers tucked under his open shirt and then she pulled him towards her. Their lips met easily in the kiss, as if they were supposed to fit so well together since the beginning.

Knowing John, the softness of the kiss was unexpected for Zari, so unexpected that it made her take a step back out in surprise but as soon as she realised she was getting away from him, she pulled herself closer to him again and pressed her lips even harder on his. She felt John letting go of her hand and instead putting one arm around her back while his other free hand went into her hair, pulling her even closer if that was possible. One of Zari’s free hands went to the back of his neck, playing with his hair, while the hand she had on his shirt earlier, moved across his shirt and eventually rest on his shoulder.

He pressed his lips on hers harder and Zari felt her mouth opening out of instinct, to deepen the kiss even more. She let out a moan at the feeling of the kiss growing in intensity.

They continued to kiss for what felt like minutes, lost in each other and the feelings she, at least, tried to put away for some time now, until they were left without air in their lungs. 

When they finally separated, they pressed their foreheads together and stayed like that, swimming in the feelings of the kiss. 

“That was… Unexpected,” Zari let out, her breath dying on her lips.

“That’s nicely put, Z,” John completed with a smile on his face. 

“John we need to get to Gary!” Charlie’s voice was heard from outside the room, close to the door.

Zari and John untangled themselves as fast as they could, but not fast enough, since Charlie opened the door just in time to see the two of them stepping away from each other, still looking like a total mess. Charlie looked at Zari in shock at first and then amusement at the mess her hair was, realising immediately what she interrupted. Zari looked at Charlie, pleading with her eyes to shut up but always the teaser Charlie started to laugh at the image in front of her.

“Wow, you guys,” Charlie said between laughs, “this is really horny coming from you two.”

Zari widened her eyes in shock “Charlie shut up,” she told her friend in a hush.

“Oy, Johny! Didn’t thought you have it in you!” Charlie continued to tease John.

John let out a sound under his breath that sounded a lot like a curse and then started to talk to Charlie with an annoyed and raspy voice. “You said something about Gary?”

“What is it taking so long?” Sara’s voice carried to the room from the first floor.

“Coming!” Charlie yelled back. “You two love birds are coming? We have more important things to do,” Charlie told Zari and John, pointing to the door.

Josh arranged his shirt and with a wink at the two of them left the room to go assist Sara and the other downstairs.

“Charlie,” Zari started looking at her friend, “no words of this.”

“You won’t hear anything from me, love, but you two have been gone for some time. Luckily no one thought of suggesting you two might be together in John’s room,” Charlie said with a smile and a wicked wink. 

“Okay, okay, let’s go join the others,” Zari said, no longer wanting to be teased by her friend. “Come on!”

“Zari wait!” Charlie yelled after her when she was already out of the room. 

Charlie joined her in the hallway, put a hand around her friend and then they both started to walk towards the stairs leading to the first floor. At the middle of the stairs tho, Charlie stopped, stopping Zari as well. The two women looked at each other and then, with a devilish smile, Charlie dropped the question on Zari.

“Was he good?”

Zari almost tripped down the stairs leading in the main hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. First of all, thank you all for taking the time to look at my other fic and messaging me on Tumblr or in here! It means the world to me.  
> Second of all... the scene at the end... When Charlie comes in, should've been Sara and her words, at saying John and Zari wouldn't been "I don't even want to know!" BUT I realised that would be a bit harder with Sara's condition, as impressive as she is when fighting. So I went with Charlie because I was able to add in a bit of fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Let me know in the comments or on Tumblr (captainswanandclintasha) and let's go fangirl over the pictures from 5x14!!!!


End file.
